game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Warzone: Shade
Warzone: Shade, commonly known and abbreviated as Shade, is an upcoming first-person shooter game developed by DECA The Hague and published by NINE100 Studios exclusively for the PlayStation®4, Xbox One, Microsoft Windows and Mac OSX. Shade ''will be the start of a new universe in the Warzone-series, which is the main reason why it is solely called Shade. Also, Co-writer of Warzone: Iron Wolf, Xavier Austal will lead the project, rather than DECA head Alec Verdoorn. Shade will also be powered by the Wartech 3.0 engine. The game was released on November 12, 2016. ''Shade will follow Iron Wolf's footsteps to be digitally distributed via the Playstation Network and Xbox Live, however it will also feature hard copies for it and the Playstation 4 and Xbox One platform as well. It is the first game that is only created for current generation consoles. The game will be set in 2018 following an underground separatist movement that threatens to split the United States and the debut of the elite counter-terror unit, Task Force: Spartan, but better known as Shade. It was first introduced by the first teaser trailer and further details were explained in the Shade Gameplay Reveal. Gameplay Gameplay functions similar to the Call of Duty titles and comes with several new aspects and features. Singleplayer and cooperative modes will have team-oriented features which are using infiltration, several breaching tactics can be used such as targeting, distracting, assassinating and stunning enemies. Another feature is the fiber-optic, allowing users to peek around the corner or underneath closed doors to see inside. Minor additions to singleplayer create a more immersive experience. When dust, water or lights irritates the eyes of the playable character, he will raise his left hand to cover his eyes or wipe it off. There are new commands to utilize in combat, like the distraction option. The player can command his teammates to lay down suppressive fire or throw a flashbang. Unarmed civilians can also start throwing rocks at the Shade members, who can point their guns to the throwers to scare them off. Shade has no indicators if a person is hostile, dangerous or neither. This way, the player can shoot an unarmed civilian by accident and not be penalized, if not done too often. However, the player has always the option to wound such rowdy personnel. Sometimes, the person can indirectly harm the mission such as detonating an explosive that could kill the player or standing to block the path, so it is always a risk. Campaign Characters Campaign The first level was revealed in the Shade Gameplay Demonstration, known as Le'ahi, which takes place in Honolulu, Hawaii and involves Shade securing Diamond Head Crater. The storyline revolves around Kilo Team and the player assumes the role of Dalton, Kilo's newest member. Plot The Shade unit is an elite and secretive counter-terrorism that expands more than fifteen countries, responding to terror threats deemed to risky for normal police units to undertake. New Shade recruit Dalton is accepted into Kilo Team and undertakes the reviewing courses at a Shade facility in Frankfurt, Germany before finally placed into an operational squadron. Although the Shade commander isn't present, he is welcomed by Sergeants Kenneth Hilsher, Blair Velasco and Julian Garand. Meanwhile in Copenhagen, a monorail station is cut off and stormed by armed insurgents demanding a showdown with an elite police units as well as a ransom. They threaten to throw a bound hostage onto the path of an oncoming train if they are not met. Any attempt to retake the station are met with failure, as there are proximity sensors on all paths leading up. When the prospect of a bomb arises as news, Shade commander Tragan sends Kilo in to stop the crisis. Kilo fights the tangos realizing that the bomb was always armed onboard before the terrorists even arrived. Kilo is unable to disarm the bomb and initiate a close save by diverting the bomb onto a maintenance track. Shade leadership informs Kilo of an separatism uprising taking place in the Hawaiian Islands, starting out as small protests and eventually escalating into riots with armed mercenaries leading the charge. Kilo is rushed to Honolulu in time to storm multiple areas and freeing hostages. They locate a suspected separatist leader, Governor of Hawaii Victor Paxton, who had publicly revealed his league with the mercs. Shade attempts to capture Paxton, but he escapes. Upon checking in with Shade, the team loses contact. Suspecting man-made interference, Kilo heads to Diamond Head from prior surveillance and locates a communicaitons jammer that had cut off all communications to the island. With communications restored, they get a distress call from Pearl Harbor being under attack by separatist forces. The jamming was a prelude to silently take the naval base. Kilo quickly comes to the aid of the Navy at Pearl Harbor which is under siege from heavily armed hostiles. They manage to retake a submarine after an attempted hijacking and drive the now-known MHL out of Ford Island and the surrounding neighborhoods. Multiplayer Multiplayer has been revealed with a few notable changes from previous Warzone titles. In competitive multiplayer, factions will not be present, with sides being called Alpha and Bravo teams. Killstreaks are now pointstreaks, dependent on merit of score rather than number of kills. It also has a different system than the old chain unlock system. Now a selection system is featured, where the player stacks all gained points and can spend them on selected streaks of choice. Does the player want to unlock the low cost streak or does he want to wait for the expensive streaks. He can also use those points for extra upgrade bonuses to enhance his performance in-game. Many objective games such as Hostage will instead feature the player being only able to utilize their sidearm, as their other arm will be shown carrying the objective. A sidearm can be created regardless if the player has one equipped in the class, however it can only be used if they are carrying the objective. Matchmaking has also been adjusted in-between matches, shuffling players throughout team oriented games to allow more fair chances of winning and losing. Players playing in parties will find themselves put up against other players in parties as well. In addition, players with winning streaks will find themselves up against tougher opponents in lieu of anyone who departs in between matches. Weapons Several weapons return from earlier Warzone installments while others make their debut. Many of them, such as the SCAR-L, will behave differently than their incarnations in previous appearances. The weapon classes are the same as in Iron Wolf with the addition of marksman rifles. The primaries are: Assault Rifles, SMGs, LMGs, Shotguns, Marksman Rifles and Sniper Rifles. Secondary weapons are: Handguns, Machine Pistols and Launchers. Eventually, the player will be able to unlock extra custom class slots that can be preset to particular maps or gametypes. Maps Multiplayer maps have multiple dynamic features that can slightly alter the map, such as explosives being able to blow holes in certain places of walls. Others have occasional features that have varying intervals of occuring. Field dynamics are unlocked by a pointstreak mechanic, known as Uplink. Upon earning the Field dynamic, the player can activate it, allowing the team's technician to initiate the Uplink. The time of activation varies upon the player's performance in-game. The pre-order copy of Shade will include the two bonus maps, Warehouse and Midnight. Ordering the Season Pass along with Shade will include the game's DLC free of charge as well as exclusive content for Warzone: Evolved. Multiplayer Gamemodes *'Deathmatch' - A free-for-all. Eliminate enemy players. *'Team Deathmatch' - Same as Deathmatch, with the exception of having two teams. *'Kill Confirmed' - Eliminate enemy players and score by collecting dog tags. *'Lockdown '- Three flags are on the map, capturing the flags and holding them earns points. First team to reach 200 points wins. *'Headquarters '- An LZ is marked in the centre of the map and each team has a home base. Holding an LZ will cause particular upgrades to be delivered. The teams need to pick up the upgrade and bring it back to the home base to build a structure. Once the carrier is killed, the upgrade drops and can only be picked up by friendlies, or it will be destroyed. First team to finish the structure or when the time is up wins. *'Charged '- Two teams pitted against each other. When the first enemy is killed, your team is charged and has 1 minute to kill the other enemies, or the round is lost. If the enemy team is charged, you get a notification that you need to escape. Being spotted or wounded marks you on the map for the rest of the round. Best of 5 rounds wins. *'Reinforce' - Capture objectives. No respawining until a objective is captured. The round ends when one team is completely dead, all objectives are under one team's control or when 2 objectives are for 30 second under one team's control. Best of 9 rounds wins. *'Annex' - Similar to Domination. Two neutral teams are pitted against each other for control of 5 flags. Team with the most flags at the end of 5 minutes or successfully captures all flags and holds them for thirty seconds wins the round. Best of 3 rounds. *'Hostage' - A single hostage is placed at a neutral part of the map. Two teams are pitted against each other to take the hostage to their designated capture point for evac. The hostage is hostile to both teams and is armed with an MK23. To capture the hostage, the players must wound them with gunfire and then carry them back to the evac point. While holding the hostage, mobility is limited and only the player's Machine Pistol or Handgun may be used. If neither is being carried, they will use the MK23. Score limit is 6 captures or the team with the most once the timer expires. *'Search and Destroy' - Two teams are pitted against each other in offense and defense. Offense must plant a bomb at two designated sites while defense must prevent the bombs from being planted and detonated. Offense wins if both demolition sites are destroyed or the defense is eliminated. Defense wins if the offense fails to plant both bombs before timer expires or offense is eliminated. One life per round, best of 3 rounds. *'Gun Game' - A free-for-all match that has players climb through tiers via different weapons. The gun game tier is confirmed to be a placeholder and may be altered for the final version. *'Expert Gun Game' - A new version of Gun Game that has no score limit. Players still ascend through weapon tiers and players in higher tiers that are killed can possibly award bonus points. :: Gun Game Tier (Separate from Team Gun Game): *'MK23 w/Tactical Knife *PMR-30 w/Dual Wield *Desert Eagle w/Muzzle Brake *VBR w/Reflex Sight *M590A1 w/Slug Rounds *M1216 Tactical w/Long Barrel *AR-57 w/Grip *MP7A1 w/Over-gassed *FLG w/Laser Sight *REC7 w/ACOG Sight *Galil ACE w/Suppressor *CQBR w/Dual Mags *T2 MK5 w/Hybrid Sight *M240B w/Ammo Belt *INSAS LSW w/Hybrid Sight *SDM-R w/Variable Zoom *Yalguzag w/Ballistics CPU *MSG90 w/Thermal Scope *GL-06 *Combat Knife + Throwing Knife Perks Rampant DLC Two DLC packages have been announced, both containing five additional multiplayer maps and one Rampant chapter. *Ki'ilua *Kahu Achievements *'Derailed '(15 /Bronze ) - Complete Train Wreck on any difficulty *'Throwing the Switch '(15 /Bronze ) - *'Ohana '(15 /Bronze ) - Complete Cloak of Darkness on any difficulty *'Always Good Seared '(15 /Bronze ) - Complete Le'ahi on any difficulty *'Never Tell Me the Odds '(15 /Bronze ) - Complete Remember This Hour on any difficulty *'Wrong Squawk - Complete Precious Cargo on any difficulty *'Fugitives '(15 /Bronze ) - Complete Show Trial on any difficulty * *'Go Ninja! '(15 /Bronze ) - *'Never Turn Your Back on the Buyer' *'It's a Magical Place '(15 /Bronze ) - Complete Gaia on any difficulty *'Assault Rifle Mastery '(15 /Bronze ) - Unlock all Assault Rifle attachments *'Submachine Gun Mastery '(15 /Bronze ) - Unlock all Submachine Gun attachments *'Light Machine Gun Mastery '(15 /Bronze ) - Unlock all Light Machine Gun attachments *'Marksman Rifle Mastery '(15 /Bronze ) - Unlock all Marksman Rifle attachments *'Shotgun Mastery '(15 /Bronze ) - Unlock all Shotgun attachments *'Sniper Mastery '(15 /Bronze ) - Unlock all Sniper Rifle attachments *'Pistol Mastery' (25 /Silver ) - Unlock all Pistol attachments *'Machine Pistol Mastery' (25 /Silver ) - Unlock all Machine Pistol attachments *'Launcher Mastery' (25 /Silver ) - Unlock all Launcher attachments Sequel DECA The Hague has announced that they are beginning to work on a sequel to Shade. Much of the continued story will be influenced through Shade: Eagle Eye. A title is yet to be announced and is set for release in late November of 2018. Editions Warzone: Shade is merchandised in three versions. Standard Edition The Standard edition will include the base game and manual. Limited Edition The Limited edition will include the base game and manual. It also includes classified files and reports of several Shade members including Tragan, Dalton, Hilsher, Eric Gage and Jerome Thomas. In addition, it also features a Shade gunmetal camouflage applicable to all weapons. Veteran Edition The Veteran Edition will include the base game and manual. It also includes classified files and reports of several Shade members including Tragan, Dalton, Hilsher, Eric Gage and Jerome Thomas. In addition, it also features a Shade gunmetal camouflage applicable to all weapons, exclusive insights to Shade: Eagle Eye and access to the Warzone: Evolved Public Beta with special content. Trailers *Shade Official Teaser Trailer *Shade Reveal Trailer: Aloha *Rampant Reveal Trailer *The Job Interview *Story of Shade: American Spring Category:Games Category:Warzone (Series)